


Unsure

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Carol want to ask Natasha to join your relationship, but you're not sure what she'll say.





	Unsure

You and Carol had been dating for over a year now.  The two of you were happy, but then you both met Natasha, and something shifted in you.  You both started to realize that you liked her in more than a friend kinda way.

“I’ve never really thought about this before,” you told Carol.  “It wasn’t something I thought about until now, to be honest.  But I really like Nat.”

Carol chewed on her lip and nodded her head, her cheeks turning a little pink, “I know what you mean, I’ve thought about it as well.”

You fiddled with the hem of your shirt, “The only thing is we don’t even know if she would want to be with us in that way.  She could only see us as a friend, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship with her.”

“The only way we’re gonna know is to ask her,” Carol said.

“To ask who what?”  Natasha said startling the two of you.  Sometimes she was too quiet for her own good.

You and Carol shared a look with one another, embarrassment threatening to overwhelm you both.  You met Natasha’s curious gaze and said, “We’ve been talking, and we’ve come to realize something.”

Carol nodded her head, “We’ve come to realize that we like you as more than a friend… and we were wondering–”

“If I would join your relationship?”  She interrupted, you and Carol nodded your heads.  Natasha was quiet and you and Carol thought you had blown it with her.  “I’ve never really done this before,” Natasha said a bit nervously.  “But… I’d be willing to try.”

Excited you perked up, “Really?”

Natasha glanced between you and Carol, but nodded her head, “I really like the both of you as well.  I just never really thought that either of you would want to be with me in that way.”

“Would you like to grab dinner with us so we can discuss this more?”  Carol asked her. 

Natasha smiled, “I’d love too.”


End file.
